The Gig
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: A queen and a Witch discuss a job


Warning: Foul language because of I-no

"Well Queenie? Did I make you shiver to your core? Did my force make your tremble through your very being, it did..didn't it?"

Dizzy sighed, beside herself. She and this one would never get along, but when she started this search fate seemed to play with the kiske matriarch. All others before her were adequate but still none can touch the midnight carnival ringmaster. She really was something else on her axe. She was passionate, sensual, and sexual. She could also be sorrowful, loving, excitable, and so pure and her audience felt it( she fought herself to find Ky asap after one particular set..for relief) it was hard to say no..

"We'll let you know."

"Oh Bullshit! You know damn well that I'm better than any fuckers you saw or going to see. So why are you teasing my clit?

"That mouth for one. This is an elegant event, a wedding."

"It's Sol. How 'elegant' could it be?"

I-no smiled wickedly at Dizzy sigh and rubbed her temple, hating the fact that, once again; they agreed on something. Truthfully she didn't care at all about the gig. Just some cash to play at Dickhead reception and wedding. Still seeing Dizzy fume over this was hilarious.

"As Elegant as possible…Giving the choice of music for the reception."

"Dickhead got taste in music, at least."

"Yes. Can you not call my father Dickhead?"

"Bastard then."

"You're exhausting, You know that?"

"I've been told..usually i'm sweaty, nude and with some lucky fuck."

Dizzy twitched in anger, she knew what I-no was doing..She wanted her to break her to get her to be unprofessional and act unbecoming of the first kings wife, not happening not for this one..

"So How does it feel to bang your way to royalty, living a real rock and roll fantasy here."

"Jealousy fits a harlot like you."

"Hahaha Harlot?! Are you sure you Sol's kid? Maybe you should get a DNA test."

"Give me a break." Dizzy cracked her neck absentmindedly as she leaned back. " I know my heritage. Can't say the same can you?"

"Tsch! Bitch."

Dizzy allowed a smug look on her face, arms crossed under her brest giving them a little lift.

"So..why did you try out? Other than the money of course."

"There is no other reason. I'm broke and a gig's a gig, even sonething like a wedding. As 'special' as I supposedly am, I still need to eat."

"Guess so. Alright, the job is yours."

I-no nodded in agreement before Dizzy turned to leave.

"Why are you even doing this Queenie?"

"What?"

"This. Preparing for a wedding for Sol..Who even marrying that jackass?"

Dizzy turned back to the witch and walked up to her. I-no couldn't help the growl that came from her chest when she looked at the face of the queen..No.. At this moment, she wasn't The first queen.

The gear infront of her had too much of a resemblance to not only Sol and Jack-o..but Frederick and Aria. Her stature, her face a mixtire of cool confidence and innocent maturity.

It stirred up old feelings of before she became the witch…Of when she was a researcher named Vidia and formed an alliance with a newly reformed Frederick for survival sake. One that had a moments of comradeship and passion..only to be forgotten and tarnished at the end..to be sacrificed to him in a monstrous rage.

She hated and still lusted for Sol, that was not important. She wanted an answer.

"Well Threesome?"

"Swear to god, if you weren't so good or close to…Aria wants this. This isn't for Sol as much as It is for Aria."

I-no heart froze. Aria? No Jack-o..Someone she still considers a friend..She marrying the Asshole, Her Asshole! This world had so sick and twisted way. She don't even know why she felt this way, It annoyed her in an indescribable way.

"So..Adam and Eve are tying the knot. Is this because she wants to be come before That man kills Sol? Stupid."

"It's after their duel."

I-no eyes widen at the queen. This girl was pissing her off in a way her parent could. Her unwavering certainty when she spoke as if there was no way for Sol to lose. 'The fucks up with this kid?' I-no couldn't help tightening

Her hand around the instrument neck, imagining it was the woman in front of her.

"Thought it was a wedding not a funeral."

"It is and it's going to be right here in this field at this time."

"You really have faith that Sol can beat Auska? You're fooling yourself. Might as well keep your money for a gig that isn't happening."

Dizzy's smirk killed any insult I-no could have had.

"How about, If my father loses I'll pay you double for the funeral and when he wins you play for free."

"Smug little bitch."

"Jealous unloved whore."

There was no love lost between these two powerful women. Bad blood is the only thing as they had as they smiled at each other with primal hate filled eyes. Never breaking their contest The Queen and The Witch agreed to the terms. Each having the same thought.

"I can't wait to reality breaks you.


End file.
